1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal device and the driven method thereof for reducing the power consumption of the data driven circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal devices (LCDs) typically are driven by a passive matrix method or an active matrix method. Regarding the active matrix LCDs, a plurality of pixels are arranged in a matrix form. The pixels are incapable of emitting lights and thus the thin film transistors (TFTs) within the pixels are needed such that the TFTs can be turn on or off to provide appropriate data voltages to the liquid crystal within the pixels. In addition, the TFTs cooperatively operate with backlight sources such that the LCD can display images.
Each of the pixels in the active matrix LCD is driven by polarity inversion method. That is, the data voltage generated from the polarity inversion is applied to the liquid crystals in each of the pixels. However, the adjacent pixels arranged in the pixel matrix have to be driven by the same polarity. Generally, the polarity inversion method includes frame inversion, column inversion, row inversion and dot inversion. During the period after the current frame has been inputted completely and before the current frame is inputted, the frame inversion relates to that the polarity stored in the pixels of the frame is the same (all positive or all negative). The column inversion relates to that the polarity of the pixels on one column is the same and the polarity of the pixels on the adjacent columns are inversed. The row inversion relates to that the polarity of the pixels on the same row is the same and the polarity of the pixels on the adjacent rows are inversed. The dot inversion relates to that the polarity of each of the pixel is inversed to the polarity of adjacent pixels.
During the driving process, the polarity of the data voltage is inversed such that the data driven circuit generates heat, which results in a higher temperature. That is, the data driven circuit consumes power. Among the four polarity inversion methods, the frame inversion consumes the lowest power and the display performance is the worst. The dot inversion has the best display performance while the power consumptions is the highest. The power consumption and display performance of the column inversion and the row inversion are better than the average.
To obtain better display performance, generally, the dot inversion is adopted to drive the liquid crystals in the pixels. Not only the power consumption is high, the temperature of the data driven circuit gets higher and higher when reloading the images, and thus the power consumptions is increased.